A Tale of Two Sisters (Tangled)
"A Tale of Two Sisters" is the sixty-third episode of Tangled: The Series. It premiered on February 9, 2020, and is the sixteenth episode in the third season. Plot Zhan Tiri pays a visit to the Demanitus Chamber and reveals her plan to her old enemy that when the solar eclipse comes, she'll draw the power of the Sun Drop and MoonStone to herself. Also, to make sure that Rapunzel and Cassandra never rekindled their bond, she had a plan in motion. Later, Rapunzel heard from a little boy that Gothel's ghost was haunting Cass' childhood home and went to investigate it. To her surprise and confusion, the ghost turned out to be a fake. But as she wondered why someone wanted people to think Gothel's ghost is there, Cassandra arrived and started a fight with her. But during the fight, a black rock tilt the house over and opened a secret passageway, which Rapunzel and Cassandra fell into. They soon found themselves trapped in an underground mine. Cassandra attempted to break out with black rocks, but it only released poisonous gas from underground. Rapunzel suggested that they should work together to escape. Cassandra refused at first, but after seeing how bad the situation is, she gave in. While looking for a way back to the surface, the girls found a room full of mirrors and papers similar to the Demanitus scroll. When they touch the mirrors, it projects Gothel talking to herself about her day and her beauty. When one of the mirrors show Gothel telling little Cassandra to sweep quieter in a mean way, Cass began to question if her own mother really loved her. However, one of the mirrors was missing and, unbeknownst to them, Zhan Tiri slips it into Rapunzel's handbag. When Rapunzel tried to reach out to Cassandra again, a split chemical caught fire and trapped them again. Rapunzel soon got an idea to follow the bats to the exit and using a mine cart to speed past a giant mole. But just when the girls started to bond again, Cassandra found a hand mirror in Rapunzel's bag and it showed Mother Gothel giving little Cassandra a music box so that she "can think of her dear, sweet mother and the love she have for her." Thinking that Rapunzel knew about it and was trying to hide it from her, Cassandra got angry and left her to die in a cave filling with poisonous gas. Fortunately, Pascal got a giant mole to break though a wall to get Rapunzel the fresh air she need to live. When Rapunzel revived, she made a promise to never give up on Cass. Meanwhile, Cassandra returned to her tower and told Zhan Tiri that she was right about Rapunzel. Zhan Tiri faked her sypathy for Cassandra and secretly threw away a piece of the hand mirror, which revealed that the true reason Gothel brought a music box was to keep Cassandra out of her hair. Cast *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Eden Espinosa as Cassandra **Hudson D'Andrea as Little Cassandra *Donna Murphy as Mother Gothel *Jennifer Veal as Zhan Tiri *Parker Bates as Seth *Ramone Hamilton as Kid *Dee Bradley Baker as Baby Mole Trivia *The episode shares its title with the Once Upon a Time episode "A Tale of Two Sisters". *Rapunzel makes a reference to her past encounters with Ruthless Ruth and the Dark Kings in "The Wrath of Ruthless Ruth" and "Destinies Collide". *This is the third episode where Eugene does not make an appearance, following "The Wrath of Ruthless Ruth" and "Day of the Animals". *One of Gothel's notes on the Sun Drop, its Healing Incantation and the Moonstone appears to be a self made copy of the Demanitus Scroll. *Cassandra's cape looks very similar to Gothel's signer cloak. Gallery A Tale of Two Sisters (3).jpg A Tale of Two Sisters (2).png A Tale of Two Sisters (4).jpg Raps & Cass wild mine car ride.jpg A Tale of Two Sisters (1).png A Tale of Two Sisters - Gothel's Cottage.jpg A Tale of Two Sisters (5).jpg A Tale of Two Sisters (6).jpg Category:Tangled episodes